El Rey de las cenizas
by Auryl
Summary: La amenaza del Rey Loco no cayó sobre Robert, pero sí salpicó a su hermano.


Ninguno de los personajes o lugares que aparecen aquí me pertenecen. Todo es de ese gran, tardón y querido "tirano" de George R.R. Martin.  
La locura, incoherencia y destrucción de los mismos es obra mía.  
**Advertencias**: Nada más fuerte que la propia saga, así que algo violento. Slash muy suave, tan suave que ni siquiera sé por qué lo digo.  
**Spoilers**: Hasta Festín de Cuervos, incluido.

**EL REY DE LAS CENIZAS  
**

_We didn't star the fire,  
it was always burning  
since the world's been turning.  
We didn't start the fire,  
no, we didn't light it,  
but we tried to fight it_

_**-Billy Joel**_

Sangre. Sangre en todas partes.

Sangre en el hielo, sangre en el fuego, sangre en las ropas de su Rey. Hasta los muñones se le tiñen de sangre cuando acerca la mano a su rostro.  
-El chico… el chico…  
Stannis tiene la voz tan seca que duele oírle. Febril y moribundo, consigue enfocar la mirada en Davos.  
-El chico... el bastardo…sálvalo.  
Davos no sabe si se refiere a Edric Tormenta, lejano e inalcanzable en lo más profundo del Mar Angosto, o a Jon Nieve. Prefiere pensar que es al primero  
-Está a salvo, Alteza. No habléis, os llevaré a un lugar seguro.  
Le parece que por un momento, el Rey sonríe.  
-A salvo – repite – Bien.

_Davos nunca se perdonará el haber llegado tarde.  
Cabalgaban desde Desembarco del Rey por el Camino Real cuando vieron el humo caracoleando en un cielo al que había invadido el fuego.  
-Fuego… ¿en el Muro? – y había una nota de pánico en la voz de Edmure Tully._  
"Por los Dioses, fuego en el Muro._"  
Llegaron levantando cenizas y esquivando los restos de cadáveres vestidos de todos los colores. La bestia ignífuga se retorcía sobre sus cabezas y el humo les cerraba la garganta a medida que se acercaban._

-Las sombras… Melissandre, las sombras…_  
"Está delirando_". Davos lo rodea con los brazos e intenta guarecerles. Es difícil porque las botas se hunden en la nieve y tropieza constantemente con cuerpos calcinados. A su alrededor, los guerreros que no arden mueren bajo las espadas de los Hombres de la Reina.  
Y por encima de todos ellos, un lobo aúlla.

_La fumarada y el atronador crepitar de las llamas les cayó encima como la lluvia. Sintieron al enemigo abatirse sobre ellos, pero Davos no se atrevió a dar la orden de ataque. No veían, estaban ciegos. _¿Cómo saber si has clavado la espada en el vientre de amigo o enemigo?_  
Fue Devan Lannister quien rugió _ "¡Hombres, al ataque!_", y_ "¡Seaworth!, ¿qué coño haces?, ¡MUÉVETE!" _al pasar como una exhalación junto a él._

Entonces el Rey cierra un puño de hierro en el cuello de su capa.  
-Davos, escúchame – Stannis Baratheon nunca ha parecido más lúcido y apremiante que en este momento – Sangre de dragón… el muchacho. Quiere quemar al bastardo de Invernalia._  
"Lo sé_", piensa Davos con tristeza.  
-Mi lugar está junto a vos, Alteza.  
-¿Alteza? ¿De qué he sido rey alguna vez, contrabandista?  
Davos nota la boca reseca y agrietada y los brazos cada vez más empapados.  
-Sois el legítimo rey de Poniente. Sois mi Rey. Como siempre.  
-Tu rey… - Stannis compone una sonrisa sanguinolenta e inesperada – Era mi deber. Yo no lo pedí. Nunca lo he querido. Para esto me ha servido el honor. – El Rey se estremece violentamente – Los fantasmas… los veo venir. Saben que me muero. Melissandre mintió. Hay tantos… el viejo Penrose… También veo a Robb Stark, me suplica piedad pero yo no estaba allí, Davos. Era un traidor. Y Renly, sí, Renly también. Yo lo maté, pero mis manos estaban limpias._  
"Renly"_. Davos piensa en él, espléndido y poderoso tal y como lo vio por última vez. _"Pero sus manos estaban limpias_."  
-Hasta Robert viene. Murió gordo y débil, pero en la muerte es joven y fuerte de nuevo y me recrimina el haberme alzado en armas contra mi familia. Renly era mi hermano menor, me debía obediencia, me debía… - la tos le sobreviene con furia y escupe sangre – Pero le quería más que a mí. Todos los querían, a Robert y a Renly, y parece que eso está por encima de la ley y el honor._  
_

_"Y vos, vos también los queríais, mi señor_", ha estado a punto de responder Davos.

_Vio al Pez Negro derribar a dos Hombres de la Reina antes de que una flecha le atravesara el ojo. Había una hoguera… una horrible pira funeraria que despedía un hedor a carne abrasada y muerte, y la mujer roja estaba allí de pie, inmóvil en medio de aquella espiral de locura. Los cabellos le enmarcaban una sonrisa perturbada. Contemplaba tranquila al hombre de negro que allí ardía. _

-Robert tuvo a Lyanna, y luego a sus putas. Hasta Renly tuvo a su Caballero de las Flores. Tuvieron lealtad. Tuvieron amor.  
-Yo os soy leal. Me tenéis a mí. Como siempre.  
Los ojos del Rey le miran largo rato.  
-Sí. Yo te tengo a ti. Mi Caballero de la Cebolla.

Davos es quien lo sostiene mientras muere. El último estertor es feroz y cruento. Stannis ha adelgazado de forma alarmante durante sus últimas semanas, y ahora no pesa más que un muñeco de paja.  
No mueve ni un músculo hasta mucho después de que su Rey haya dejado de estremecerse. A su alrededor la batalla parece perdida, pero no le importa.  
Lentamente, con reverencia, le cierra los ojos.

_La carta del hermano negro había llegado desde Antigua para sacudir los cimientos de la Torre del Rey.  
"Así que nos equivocábamos. La profecía no se ha cumplido en quién creíamos. El príncipe Rhaegar se equivocaba, y Lady Melissandre también. Pero todavía no es tarde para rectificar. Nuestro deber es ayudar…"  
La mujer roja había arrojado la carta a las llamas. Y luego había convocado a Jon Nieve._

Davos se levanta.

Son muchos los hombres que salieron de Desembarco del Rey, y aún más los que se les unieron por el camino. Y sin embargo ahora caen a cientos ante el hechizo negro de Melissandre.  
Le ciega la furia y clava la espada donde puede. No se detiene a pensar si es amigo o enemigo. Mire donde mire, sólo ve a Stannis muriendo, a sus hijos ahogándose en el Aguasnegras.  
Sigue luchando cuando le hieren una, dos, tres veces.  
A la cuarta tropieza.  
A la quinta cae.

_Madre, apiádate de mí. Madre, apiádate de nosotros…_

La nieve dibuja flores con su sangre. _Marya._ Casi puede oler su aroma, a pan y a leche. _No veré crecer a mis hijos_._ Yo sólo soy un contrabandista, sólo eso. _Siente ganas de llorar._  
Madre, un milagro._  
Antes de cerrar los ojos, oye un chillido aterrador que desgaja el amanecer. Es un alarido sobrenatural, mágico, musical, de otro mundo, un bestial rugido de libertad.

Le siguen un segundo y un tercero.

_Imposible._

Si no fuera porque es imposible, Davos Seaworth cree ver tres inmensas sombras que durante un instante eclipsan al sol rompiendo en el horizonte helado.

Si no fuera porque es _imposible_, _casi_, piensa – y el aliento le palpita con cada latido -, _casi _parecen la sombra de un dragón.


End file.
